contagionfandomcom-20200214-history
David Hellsly
Early Life Early Years David Hellsly was born in 2536 in Kansas, now it's own country apparently. Most of his Earth life was relatively peaceful, especially since Earth was still a highly guarded secret. Hellsly lived the life of an average kid, attending school and doing everything else like a normal, middle class child would. His father was a weapons developer and researcher for Solar Bear Corporations (which may explain Hellsly's adeptness with alien weapons) and his mother was a school teacher. But things would soon be flipped upside down for the young Hellsly. While on a family vacation, Hellsly witnessed both of his parents being vaporized by the Covernant juggernaut ships on Marxus-II in 2548 at age 12, one of 76 planets to be glassed by the Covenant. Filled with pure hatred towards the Covenant, he turned to the military as his new family. He joined at age 16 in late 2552, lying about his age. After a few weeks of training, he had become good friends with some of the people there, including one his closer friends, Private James Colt. It was a rough time for the young marine. It was the height of the Human-Covenant War and things weren't look good for the humans. He was soon thrust into battle, the first of his career being the First Battle of Earth and the last being the Second Battle of Earth. He played a minor role during the first battle, but during the Second Battle, he was sent to Africa to destroy the Covenant Loyalist forces there. After reports of heavy UNSC casualties, his company was deployed as the final attempt to take the Portal to the Ark. He witnessed Truth and Covenant ships jump through the Portal to the the Ark. He and his allies continued fighting, holding off Covenant forces, allowing the UNSC and Covenant Separatist ships to follow in pursuit. He received several honorary medals after the battle, but for some odd reason, the promotion to Corporal eluded him. After the battle carried over to the Ark, he was ordered to standown and wait in Africa for further orders. After several weeks of leave in Africa, news finally reached Earth that Master Chief and the Arbiter had destroyed the Covenant and the Flood and had destroyed the Ark, putting the Halo rings into permanent standby, but at the loss of many, including the Master Chief and his friend, Private Colt. The UNSC declared the Human-Covenant War officially over...but there was no room for rejoicing... He attended the hillside memorial service for the fallen. After brief words between Lord Hood and the Arbiter, he placed a picture of he and his friend on the stone hillside memorial. He was then approached by a Zealot Elite, who had this to say to him, "In this war, we have all lost something. Your race has proved yourselves as a valiant race of warriors, and with that, I give you this, as a sign of my deepest sorrow and new found alliance. Once enemies, I can now call you brother." With that, Private Hellsly received his energy sword and a new ally. Besides a few rebel occurrences and civil disturbances, the rest of Private Hellsly's service record remained minimal. At age 24, he was relocated in 2560 to Major Kendall's squad on Hope for a tour of two years. But the UNSC didn't know he would soon be fighting for his life. Pvt. Hellsly is currently 25, wears the standard issue MJOLNIR(e) variant armor for the Hope division of the UNSC, but changed his helmet for a Rogue helmet. Really...who's around to tell him otherwise? He is extremely stubborn and hardened and tends to be a wise ass... even disregarding his and other's ranks. He specializes in close quarters combat has become surprisingly agile with the energy sword. Main Characters | Story Category:Main Characters Category:Story